gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey
Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey is a spin-off game that involves Aqua one the original Keyblade Masters is in her epic quest to find Sora to save her friends, Terra and Ventus (Ven). It will parallel with Sora's adventures with Inuyasha and his group. She, along with his imaginary friends (Marco Bellies, Suki Higurashi, Ansem the Wise, T-Bone, Razor, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo, Fozzie Bear, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jennette, Eleanor, Animal, and many others) as they explore some worlds that Sora and the gang went to like the Pride Lands and some new ones that Sora never been to like H-B City They're also trying to stop Emperor Mephiles (The Heartless Emperor). Characters Main Characters * 1. Aqua - The Heroic Female Keyblade Wielder in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Major characters *1. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - The teenage daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, one the main antagonists of Sora's side of the story. She appeared in Olympus Coliseum and is stripped of her medal after giving the Black Power salute where she aided the group by fighting against some of Mephiles' cronies; Judge Doom and his weasel Toon Patrol, Morgana, Shere Khan (from the Man-Jungle) and the now resurrected Scar (from the Pride Lands). She also aided Aqua and her group when fighting Chase Young in Xiaolin Temple, Plankton in Bikini Bottom, and ultimately her father in the final battle *2. Bugs Bunny - *3. SpongeBob Sqaurepants - A Character of Bikini Bottom. *4. Naruto Uzumaki - *5. Batty Koda - *6. Dave Felis - *7. L Galuweather *Bob Johnson Clark Main Antagonists *1. Emperor Mephiles - The Heartlesslike humanoid That Arrived In Darkness. Mephiles the Dark Was an Emperor Of Heartless But He was Also Supposed To An Evil Darkness. *2. Lord Dr. Nightmare - The evil mutated great-grand uncle of Marco Bellies and his mortal enemy. 40,000 yrs (merely 40 in his homeworld's time) prior to the Kingdom Hearts series, he was said to be killed in a chemical explosion but he survived it anyway. He's cruel, sadistic and a bully. He's the one responsible for sending Marco to the Realm of Darkness but he was temporarily defeated by Marco with help from Aqua and Ansem. He has a slight rivalry to Mephiles because they're looking for the same person, Sora and usually tells the villains to rebel from Mephiles and join him in his Nightmare Regime. He also knows that his brothers' son (Jellie Bellies, Marco's grandfather) and his family are looking for Marco with the help of Sora and the gang. Major Antagonists Minor characters *Pete - Malefecint's lacky *Toon Patrol - a group of weasels and Pete's main henchmen. They have self control due to their laughter but more focus.They are the law enforcers of Disney Catsel, although they behave more like vigilantes and mercenaries. *#Smarty Weasel (leader): He is also occasionally referred to as "Smarty" or "Wise Guy". Regardless of which of these names he goes by, he lives up to all of them. He is, as his name implies, a wisecracker. He is also arrogant, bossy, trigger-happy, and sometimes overdramatic. He seems very eager to please, at least towards Pete. Like the other weasels, Smart Guy can be very serious and has much more self-control, especially in the area of laughter but he enjoys a good joke. His weapon of choice is a revolver. He has brown fur and wears a light pink double-breasted zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a reddish pink, bedjewelled tie, a matching hat and spats on his feet. *#Greasy Weasel: Smarty's second-in-command. He speaks English clearly (though with a strong accent), but occasionally curses in Spanish, and looks like a gangster from the LA Zoot Suit Riots of the 1940s. His weapon of choice is a switchblade, but he also can be seen carrying a semi-automatic pistol .He wears a green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, partially obscuring a pink tie and white dress shirt, and spectator shoes. *#Weezy Weasel: The smoking weasel, and has a mouth full of several smoking cigarettes. He wears a whitish mashed bowler hat in which he carries an additional stash of cigarrettes, a black vest, a loose tie and a wrinkled shirt. His weapon of choice is a Tommy Gun. He has blue fur while some of his comrades have brown, red, yellow, green and purple fur. If he dosen't have cigarrettes in his mouth while speaking he has a deep voice and when he does he has a very raspy voice. *#Phsyco Weasel: The most insane weasel in the gang. He wears an unbuckled straitjacket, has blue eyes with yellow and white swirls and his weapon of choice is a straight razor *#Dummie Weasel: The stupidest one in the gang. He is overweight, while all the other Weasels are quite slim (minus Greasy). He wears a blue and white striped T-shirt, a red beanie with a propeller and white sneakers with untied laces. His weapon of choice is a baseball bat with a nail through it. He is so stupid that he is seen hitting himself over the head with his own weapon while laughing. *#Flasher Weasel: *#Drunk Weasel: *#Antoine Weasel: The sadistic weasel of the gang. He wears a overcoat obscuring a black bow tie and white shirt, a bowler on his head and wears a eyepatch on his left eye and his weapon of choise is a dagger, but he also can be seen carrying a Tommy Gun and a revolver. He has red fur. He has a mobster accent. *#Ragtag: The most complicated of the gang. He wears a baggy over coat with a golden chain sticking out of the pocket. He has yelloy fur Worlds Worlds that's included in Kingdom Hearts 3 *1. Radiant Garden:(Kingdom Hearts II) *2. Man-Jungle:(Jungle Cubs) *3. Olympus Colisuem:(Hercules) *4. Alantica:(The Little Mermaid) *5. Treasure Kingdom:(Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of The Crystal Skull) *6. Pride Lands:(The Lion King) *7. Land of Dragons:(Mulan) *8. Xiaolin Temple:(Xiaolin Showdown) *8 1/2. Fair City '''(wordgirl) *9. '''Agrabah:'''(Aladdin TV series) *10. '''FernGully:(FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *11.The Seal Kingdom:(Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *12. Prydain:(The Black Cauldron) *13. Camelot:(Quest For Camelot) *14. Noah's Ark:(El Arca) *15. Glitzy Paris:(Anastasia) *16. Traverse Town: (Original) *17. Radient Garden: (Original) *18. Elmore: (The Amazing World Of Gumball) Exclusive worlds *1. Cape Suzette- (Talespin) *2. Soul Society- (Bleach) *3. Magical Underground- (American Dragon:Jake Long) *4. Witch Mountain- '''(Witch Mountain series) *5. Kingdom of the Sun'''- (The Emperor's New Groove) *6. TodayLand- (Meet The Robinsons) *7. PageMaster Library - (The Pagemaster) *8. Land of Wuz-''' (The Wuzzles) *9. '''Warner Bros. Studio- (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons/Animaniacs) *10. Mammoth Studios- (Cats Don't Dance) *11. El Dorado- (The Road to El Dorado) *12. Bikini Bottom '- (SpongeBob SquarePants) *13. '''Hidden Kingdom - '(Hero: 108) *14. 'Alaskan Wilderness '(Balto) *15. 'Far Far Away '(Shrek 2) *16. 'Musicland '(Fantasia ''and Fantasia 2000) *17. '''Petropolis '(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *18. 'Miracle City '(El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *19 'Dimmsdale '(The Fairly Odd Parents) *20. DuckBurg''' ( Ducktales ) *21. St. Canard ( Darkwing Duck ) *22.' Mobius '( Sonic the hedgehog) (SATam version) *23. Sky High '(Sky High) *24. '''Big City '(Underdog (cartoon series) ) *25. 'Bremen '(The Fearless Four) *26. 'Mouse America '(An American Tail) *27. Kingdom of Oriana (Felix the Cat:The Movie) *28. 'Berk '(How To Train Your Dragon) *29. 'World of Pokemon '(Pokemon series) *30. 'Amity Park '(Danny Phantom) *31. 'Nearburg '(CatDog) *32. 'Archipelago of Last Years '(Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *33. 'Digital World '(Digimon (all seasons) ) *34. '''H-B City (Various Hanna-Barbera cartoons) *35. Cartoon Network Universe (various original Cartoon Network shows) *36. Valley of Peace '(Kung Fu Panda) *37. '''Great Valley '(The Land Before Time series) *38. 'Moon Kingdom '(Sailor Moon) *39. 'Jelliena '(OC world) *40. '''Retroville (Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) *41. O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) *42 Third Earth (ThunderCats) *43. Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Keyblades List of Weapons of Kingdom Hearts 3 World Transformations Events *Battle Over World That Never Was *Terrorist Attacks Of Traverse Town *The Assault On New York *The Showdown At Agrabah, Hamunaptra, and Egypt *The Battle Against Emperor Mephiles Voice Cast Willa Holland: Aqua, Suki Higurashi Christopher Lee: Ansem The Wise Jesse McCartney: Ven, Roxas Alyson Stoner: Xion, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Brittany Snow: Namine Quinton Flynn: Axel, Marcus Damon Olivia Olson: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Joe Alaskey: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Marvin The Martian, Beaky Buzzard, Mama Bear, Plucky Duck, Smokey the Genie, Rocky, K-9, Henry Hawk, Tweety Bird Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.: Alvin and Simon Seville Janice Karman: Theodore Seville,Word girl, and the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) Tom Kenny: SpongeBob Squarepants,Dr.Two-Brians, Marco Bellies, Gary the Snail, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Narrator, Cupid, Dog, Cliff, Alongquin C. Lumpus, Slinkman, Eduardo, Mayor of Townsville, Coach Barnum, Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Ms. Squattenchowder, Chester, Knightbrace, Skeleton, Puppet Pal Clem, Val Hallan, Boo Boo Bear, Elroy Jetson, Top Cat, Carl Chryniszzswics, Mr. Willerstein, Chad, Dickie Sugarjumper, Henry Armadillo, Jake Spidermonkey, Marvin Hammy, Ms. Bear, Mitch Micthelson, Leon, Mumbo Jumbo, Issac Sumdac, Jetfire, Scrapper, Skywarp, Starscream, Sunstrom, Thundercracker, Tutor-Bot, Wasp/Waspinator, Hannibal Roy Bean, Raimundo, Vlad, Heffer Wolfe Maile Flanagan: Naruto Uzumaki Robin Williams: Batty Koda, Genie Dave Felis: himself,Captin huggie Face Billy Bob Thornton - Hound Dog McDog, CatDog's Father (The Frog) Jane Krakowski - CatDog's Mother (The Sasquatch), Pussycat Catfield Corey Burton: Emperor Mephiles, Master Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Chief O’ Hara, Rock Titan, Shere Khan, V.V. Argost, Xiao Fung, Brainiac, Leonidas Van Rook, Cyrus Colossus Rhodes, Longarm Prime, Megatron, Ratchet, Shockwave Greg Eagles: Grim, Sperg, Count Duckula,Dr.two brains' Henchmen Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Sora Takenouchi, Yoshino ¨Yoshi¨ Fujieda, Jazz Fenton Doug Erholtz: Squall Leonhart, Gin Ichimaru Mae Whitman: Yuffie Kisaragi, Rose/Huntsgirl, Tinker Bell,Violiet Mandy Moore: Aerith Gainsborough, Rapunzel Chris Edgerly: Cid Highwind,DJ, Augie Doggie, Captain Caveman, Gorak, Peter Potamus, Tinker, Tod, Yakky Doodle Steve Burton: Cloud Strife,The Shamer Rachel Leigh Cook: Tifa Lockhart Pamela Adlon: Cub Baloo, Andy Johnson, Otto Osworth Dee Bradley Baker: Cub Bagheera, Kong, Perry the Platypus, Robotic Lieutenant, Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Big Chill, Brainstrom, Chromastone, DNAlien, Echo Echo, Goop, Humungosaur, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense, The Delightful Children from Down The Lane, Tolietnator, Numbuh 4, Dad, Mandy's Dad, Attendant, Cop, Coughing Fish, Freed Fish, Frog Fish Monster, Perch Perkins, Sandals, Thug, Twin #1, Waiter, Cinderblock, Gnarrk, Plasmus, Silkie Stephen Furst: Cub Hathi Jim Cummings: Cub Kaa, Pete, Gossamer, Steele, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Officer Lucky Piquel, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Herb Muddlefoot, Moliarty, Negaduck, Tasmanian Devil, Fred, Jed, King Triton, Big Bad Wolf, Long John Silver, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Julian, SWATbots, Don Karnage, Louie Lamont, Khan’s Yes-man, Sam the Sheepdog, Lord Dr. Nightmare/James Claude Bellies, Cat, Morroco Mole, Fuzzy Lumpkin, Hak Foo, Feral's Sergeant, Mayor Manx, Butch, Big Gruesome,The Buchter(WordGirl), Clyde, Dick Dastardly, Gravel Slag, Private Meekly, Rock Slag Cree Summer: Prince Louie, Dulcy the Dragon, Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody, Kida, Numbah 5, Cree Lincoln, Little Traitor Dude's for Children's Defense, Mrs. Lincoln, The Delightful Children from Down The Lane, Valerie Gray, Kerry, Miss Loon, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk, Elita One/Blackarachnia Jason Marsden: Cub Shere Khan, Chase Young, Chester McBadbat, Jerry Rassic, Mr. Wilson, Nermal, Rikochet, Gear/Richie Foley, Billy Numerous, Red Star David L. Lander: Arthur, Wise Guy Weasel Michael McKean: Cecil Tress MacNeille: Mahra, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Mindy’s Mom, Chip, Merriweather, Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis, Babs Bunny, Mrs. Pedigree Charlie Adler: Ned, Snively, Mad Dog, Buster Bunny Kath Soucie: Winifred, Lola Bunny, Nicole, Princess Sally Acorn, Sally’s Computer, Fifi La Fume, Little Sneezer, Mega Mom, Agent Honeydew, Dexter's Computer, Dexter's Mom, Cindy Bear, Lady Constance, Queen Anne, Sagebrush Sal Tate Donovan: Hercules Susan Egan: Meg Danny DeVito: Philoctetes, Mr. Swackhammer James Woods: Hades Rip Torn: Zeus Paul Shaffer: Hermes Patrick Pinney: Ice Titan Christopher Lloyd: Judge Doom, Rasputin, The Pagemaster Charles Fleischer: Greasy Weasel, Psycho Weasel Fred Newman: Stupid Weasel June Foray: Wheezy Weasel, Granny, Miss Prissy, Witch Hazel, Ma Beagle, Magica deSpell Susan Blakeslee: Morgana, Maleficent, Mrs. Turner, Wanda, Flora Jeremy Irons: Scar Jodi Benson: Ariel Christopher Daniel Barnes: Prince Eric Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian Cam Clarke: Flounder, Yasochika Iemura Maurice LaMarche: Scuttle, The Brain, The Godpigeon, Squit, Mortimer Mouse, Pepe Le Pew, Dizzy Devil, Father, McMan, Estroy, Apache Chief, Atom Ant, Benny the Ball, Cavey Jr, Doggie Daddy, Droopy, Dum Dum, Fred Flintstone, Hi-Riser, Inch High, Magilla Gorilla, Quick Draw McGraw, Shazzan, Speed Buggy, Wally Gator, Yogi Bear, Mr. Blowhole, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog, Tubbimura Tim Curry: Evil Manta, Hexxus, Prof. Calamitous Harrison Ford: Indiana Jones Karen Allen: Marion Ravenwood Shia LaBeouf: Mutt Williams Ray Winstone: Mac John Hurt: Professor Oxley Cate Blanchett: Irina Spalko Igor Jijikine: Dovchenko Michael Angarano: Will Stronghold Kurt Russell: Steve/The Commander Kelly Preston: Josie/Jetstream Danielle Panabaker: Layla Dee Jay Daniels: Ethan Kelly Vitz: Magenta Nicholas Braun: Zach Malika: Penny Khaijah: Penny Jake Sanvig: Lash Will Harris: Stretch Mary Elizabeth Winstead: Gwen/Royal Pain Lynda Carter: Principal Powers Bruce Campbell: Coach Boomer Steven Strait: Warren Peace Cloris Leachman: Nurse Spex Jim Rash: Mr. Grayson/Stitches Dave Foley: Mr. Boy Kevin McDonald: Mr. Medulla Patrick Warburton: Royal Pain(voice), Kronk Ming Na: Mulan B.D Wong: Captain Li Shang Eddie Murphy: Mushu, Donkey Jerry Trainor: Dudley Puppy Eric Idle: Devon Don Rickles: Cornwall Gary Oldman: Ruber Bronson Pinchot: Griffon James Keller: Xiro, Farfan Chloe Dolandis: Kariel Kay Brady: Naama Andrio Chavarro: Japeth, Angel Oscar Cheda: Shem Brandon Morris: Ham Lissa Grossman: Miriam Loren Lusch: Sara Aubrey Shavonn: Edith Terrell Hardcastle: Pepe Tom Wahl: Bombay Heidi Harris: Bruma Antonio Amadeo: Pity the Parrot Wayne LeGette: Dagnino Danny Paul: Coco Todd Allen Durkin: Patricio Gerald Owens: Cachito Barry Tarallo: Wolfgang Heather Gallaher: Panty Rayner Grannchen: Alvaro Deborah Sherman Gorelo: Lily Rob Van Paulus: God Joe Carey: Noah Grey DeLisle: Kimiko Tohomiko, Kitty Katswell, Frida Suarez, Sam Manson, Daphne Blake, Frankie Foster, Mandy, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Grandma Stuffums, Lizzie, Voltura, Principal Waxelplex, Tooth Fairy, Tootie, Vicky, Betty Rubble, Goo Goo Gaga, Duchess, Mabel Licorice, Dr. Holiday, Aunt Sis, Major Dr. Ghastly, Jang Keng, Yumi, Aloysius Elephant, Inga Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Nurse Gazelle, Femme Fatale, Connie, French Teacher, Mom Unit, Shannon Nolan North: Deadpool Meg Ryan: Anastasia John Cusack: Dimitri Hank Azaria: Bartok, Kahmunrah Kelsey Grammer: Vladimir, Zozi Michael Gough (II): Col. Spigot Chuck McCann: Dumptruck, Gibber, Mayor of Cape Suzette, Rhino Goon, Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle, Duckworth Jack Angel: High Marshall, SWATbots Sheryl Bernstein: High Marshall’s Wife, Isis Vanderchill R.J. Williams: Kit Cloudkicker Janna Michaels: Molly Cunningham Jennifer Darling: Mrs. Snarly Sally Struthers: Rebecca Cunningham Frank Welker: Sergeant Dunder, Buttons, Chicken Boo, Flavio Hippo, Mindy’s Dad, Bill Clinton (Animaniacs version), Ralph the Guard, Ralph’s Wife, Runt, Thaddeus Plotz, Farley Wink, Pegasus, Baggy Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Garfield, Cri-kee, Horror, Dragon, Wiley Poole, Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Little Beeper, Rover, Jerry, Hector the Bulldog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Hefty Smurf, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Mr. Uno, Professor XXXL, Dynomutt, Krunk, Monkey, Barney Rubble, Dino, Boskov the Bear, Jabberjaw, Dai Gui, Tchang Zu, Orbitty, Old Prospector, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Tinker, Bandit, Dr. Jeremiah Surd, Clockwork Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Nemesis, Peewit, Poet Smurf, Puppy, Wild Smurf, Marvin, Kalibak, Doctor Viper/Elrod Purvis, Buford Bloodhound, Captain Good/Phantom Phink, Clean Cat/Sinister Sludge, Nugget Nose Johnny Young Bosch: Ichigo Kurosaki Michelle Ruff: Rukia Kuchiki Stephanie Sheh: Orihime Inoue David Earnest: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Dante Basco: Jake Long Charlie Finn: Spud Miss Kittie: Trixie Carson Daryl Sabara: Alan Matt Nolan: Brad Lauren Tom: Councilor Chang, Jake’s Mother Clancy Brown: Dark Dragon, Mr. Krabs, Captain Augustus Black, Ratso, Supermoose, Lex Luthor, Gorrath John DiMaggio: Fu Dog, Tiburon, El Oso, Municipal President Rodriguez, Kimhari, Waka, Bobo Haha, Schnitzel, The Scotsman, Emperor Dave, Skalamander, Hak Foo, Magic, General Julius Steel, King, Brother Blood Amy Bruckner: Haley Long Kyle Massey: Huntsboy #88 Nicholas Brendon: Huntsboy #89 Jeff Bennett: Huntsman, Jake’s Father, Baloney, Merlin, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, Nasty Canasta, Keswick, Tom, Clay, Azmuth, Commander Hoo-Ha, Raj, Samson, Ace, Johnny Bravo, Jan the Janitor, Mr. Lawrence, Principal Luna, Daddy (Father's Negative Counterpart), Desturcto Dad, Mr. Beatles, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Dexter's Dad, Bloopy Pants, Inventor, Peppermint Larry, Professor, Dr. Arthur Beeman, Mixmaster, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Principal Madman Keone Young: Lao Shi Daveigh Chase: Mitchie Tara Strong: Oracle Twins, Stacey, Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra, Timmy Turner, Poof, Rikku, Omi, Raven, Upgrade, Bubbles, Princess Ilana, Truffles, Terrence, Roger, Sari Sumdac, Slipstream, Courtney Bellies Paul Rugg: Professor Rotwood, Mr. Director Sandra Oh: Sun Park Edie McClurg: Tooth Fairy, Carlotta James Cromwell: Jason O’ Day Christopher Plummer: Aristotle Bolt, Henri Malcolm McDowell: Lucas Deranian Anna Sophia Robb: Tia Malone, Sara Alexander Ludwig: Tony Malone, Seth Kevin Tighe: Sheriff Purdey Willie Nelson: Uncle Bene Lawrence Montaigne: Ubermann Anthony James: Sickle Richard Bakalyan: Eddie Edwin Hodge: Muscles Dwayne Johnson: Jack Bruno Ciaran Hinds: Henry Burke Carla Gugino: Dr. Alex Friedman Tom Woodruff Jr.: The Siphon Garry Marshall: Harlan Cheech Marin: Eddie Cortez Chris Marquette: Pope William J. Birnes: himself Whitley Strieber: himself Kim Richards: Tina Ike Eisenmann: Sherrif Anthony Meredith Salenger: Natalie Gann David Spade: Kuzco Susan Silo: Yzma, Wuya Jordan Fry: Lewis Wesley Singerman: Wilbur Robinson Kellie Hoover: Aunt Billie Ethan Sandler: Aunt Petunia, CEO of InventCo, Cousin Laszlo, Doris (DOR-15), Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Fritz, Uncle Spike Stephen J. Anderson: Bowler Hat Guy, Cousin Tallulah, Grandpa Bud Harland Williams: Carl Tom Selleck: Cornelius Robinson Aurian Redson: Frankie the Frog Jamie Cullum: Frankie the Frog (Singing voice) Nicole Sullivan: Franny Robinson, Drew Saturday Nathan Greno: Lefty Laurie Metcalf: Lucille Krunklehorn Matthew Josten: Michael “Goob” Yagoobian Angela Bassett: Mildred John H.H. Ford: Mr. Harrington Dara McGarry: Mrs. Harrington, Receptionist Joe Whyte: Reporter Paul Butcher: Stanley Joe Mateo: T-Rex Adam West: Uncle Art, himself/Catman Veronica Taylor: Richard Tyler Patrick Stewart: Adventure George Hearn: Captain Ahab Zachary Quinto: Dr. Jekyll Calvin Wimmer: Mr. Hyde, Master Xehanort Whoopi Goldberg: Fantasy Richard Erdman: Pirate Fernando Escandon: Pirate Robert Picardo: Pirate Dorian Harewood: Jamaican Pirates B.J. Ward: Queen of Hearts Bumper Robinson: George Merry Billy West: Tom Morgan, Elmer Fudd, Mr. Sunshine, Rancid Rabbit, Randolph, Kyle Finkster, Little Gruesome, Muttley Brian Cummings: Bumblelion, Flizzard, Bebop Beagle, Doofus, O Kathleen Helppie: Butterbear Alan Oppenheimer: Croc, Mr. Pack-cat, Rhinokey David Beron: Eleroo, Girafbra Jo Anne Worley: Hopopotamus Keith Scott: Brat, Moosel, Tycoon Bob Bergen: Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales John Mariano: Bobby Rob Paulsen: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Katie’s Dad, Pinky, Yakko Warner, Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus, The Box Ghost, Jose Carioca, Gladstone Gander, P.J., Mac, Romey, Antoine D’ Coolette, Arnold, Banjo the Woodpile Possum, Biff the Bus Driver, Blink Winkleman, Concord Condor, Fowlmouth, Cubby, Major Glory, Mr. Mogul, Robin Food, The Great Lenny Puttinski, Puppet Pal Mitch, Baba Louie, Hadji, Buck Tuddrussel Laura Mooney: Katie Ka-boom Mary Gross: Katie’s Mom Nancy Cartwright: Mindy Julie Brown: Minerva Mink Arte Johnson: Newt Chick Vennera: Pesto Bernadette Peters: Rita Bobbi Page: Singer Nathan Ruegger: Skippy Squirrel Sherri Stoner: Slappy Squirrel Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner, Walter Wolf, Tosh, Bob Johnson Clark the Dog-Lizard Danny Cooksey: Montana Max, Jack Spicer Gail Matthius: Shirley the Loon Candi Milo: Sweetie, Black Cuervo / Zoe Avers, Cheese, Coco, Dexter, Miss Goodwall, Mrs. Gilligan, Jungle Woman, Linda, Mom, Teacher, Madame Foster, Mom, Ophelia, Headmisstress, The Flea, Ann Gora Jane Webb: Petunia Pig Jasmine Guy: Sawyer Hal Holbrook: Cranston Rene Auberjonois: Flanigan, Chef Louis, Master Fung George Kennedy: L.B. Mammoth Matthew Herried: Pudge Tim Conway: T.W. Turtle Kathy Najimy: Tillie John Rhys-Davies: Woolie Mammoth Rosie Perez: Chel Edward James Olmos: Chief Armand Assante: Tzekel-Kan Tobin Bell: Zaragoza Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star, Chum Customer, Fish #2, Local Fish Neil Ross: Cyclops, Honest John, Elder #3 Alec Baldwin: Dennis Jim Wise: Goofy Goober Rock Singer Sirena Irwin: Ice Cream Lady, Driver, Reporter Jill Talley: Karen the Computer, Old Lady Jeffrey Tambor: King Neptune Mr. Lawrence: Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Dave, Edward J. Platypus, Ping Pong, Fish #7, Filburt Turtle Aaron Springer: Laughing Bubble Scarlett Johansson: Mindy Mary Jo Catlett: Mrs. Puff Lori Alan: Pearl Krabs Jasmine Martin: Pizza Fishie Joshua Seth: Prisoner Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex Tim Blaney: Singing Goofy Goober Rodger Bumpass: Squidward Tentacles Derek Drymon: The Screamer Thomas F. Wilson: Victor, Fish #3, Tough Fish #1 David Hasslehoff: himself Tabitha St. Germain: Alpha Girl, Archer Lee, Rattle Diva, Cheer Bear, Nazz Ian James Corlett: Commander ApeTrully, Kowloon, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, 1st Assisant, Dr. Greed, Hunter #2, Hugh Test Andrew Francis: Gardener Ching, Lin Chung, Parrot King, Sammo the Whale, Tank Commander Brian Drummond: Golden Eye Husky, High Roller, Jumpy Ghostface, Master Chou, Sailor Brothers, Sparky White Kelly Sheridan: Mystique Sonia, Sango Eric Bauza: Red-Face Kwan, Wu Sung, Bad Dog, White Pantera/Rodolfo Rivera Adrian Petriw: Sparky Black, Woo the Wise Kevin Bacon: Balto Bob Hoskins: Boris Bill Bailey: Butcher Sandra Dickinson: Dixie, Rosy’s Mother, Sylvie Donald Sinden: Doc Bridget Fonda: Jenna Danny Mann: Kaltag, J. Gander Hooter Phil Collins: Luk, Muk Juliette Brewer: Rosy William Roberts: Rosy’s Father Robbie Rist: Star Garrick Hagon: Telegraph operator Big Al: Town Dog Mike Myers: Shrek Cameron Diaz: Princess Fiona Antonia Banderas: Puss in Boots John Cleese: King Harold Julia Andrews: Queen Lillian, Mary Poppins Conrad Vernon: Gingerbread Man, Cedric, Mongo Rupert Everett: Prince Charming Jennifer Saunders: Fairy Godmother Wendy Bilanski: Bar Frog Christopher Knights: Blind Mouse Mark Moseley: Dresser, Mirror Kelly Asbury: Elf, Nobleman, Nobleman’s son, Page Kelly Cooney: Fast Food Clerk David P. Smith: Herald, Man with Box Chris Miller: Humphries, Magic Mirror Latifa Ouaou: Jill Joan Rivers: herself Alina Phelan: Maiden #1 Erika Thomas: Maiden #2 Cody Cameron: Pinocchio, Three Pigs Guillaume Aretos: Receptionist Larry King: Ugly Stepsister Daran Norris: Chief, April Fool, Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle, Mr. Turner, Chameleon, Adolf Hitler Richard Steven Horvitz: Dr. Chipotle Jr. /Diego, Dr. Chipotle Sr., Billy, Harold, Zim, Daggett, Rodney Alanna Ubach: El Tigre/Manny Rivera, Lola Boa Carlos Alazraqui: Lady Gobbler, Puma Loco/Grandpa Rivera, Senor Chapi, Mr. Crocker, Mayor of Dimmsdale, Lube, Winslow, Panchito Pistoles, Goofy Goober Announcer, Squire, Thief, Felix the Cat, Clam, Lazlo, Dad, Monroe, Mr. Midcarda, Rikochet, Salty Mike, Rocko Rama April Stewart: Maria Rivera Ibrahim Muhammad: A.J. Tony Sirico: Big Daddy Jay Leno: Crimson Chin Faith Abrahams: Francis Ben Stein: The Pixies Dionne Quan: Trixie Tang, Kimi Finster Greg Ellis: Whizzy, Cait Sith Peter Cullen: Admiral Grimitz, Bankjob Beagle, Ranger Roubideux Terence McGovern: Babyface Beagle, Launchpad McQuack Robert Ridgely: Bomber Beagle Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Dewey Duck, Huey Duck, Louie Duck, Webbigail Vanderquack, Fauna, Sweet Polly Purebred, Pebbles Flintstone, Smoogle Andre Stojka: Flintheart Glomgold, Gyro Gearloose Joan Gerber: Mrs. Beakley, Rosie the Nanny Alan Young: Uncle Scrooge McDuck Gregg Berger: Agent Grizzlikoff, Harry Mitzi McCall: Ammonia Pine Ellen Gerstell: Ample Grime Susan Tolsky: Binky Muddlefoot Hamilton Camp: Gizmoduck Christine Cavanaugh: Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard, Bunnie Rabbot Mark Dodson: Henchmoles Katie Leigh: Honker Muddlefoot Shari Belafonte: Lupe Jaleel White: Sonic the Hedgehog Corrine Orr: Sonia the Hedgehog Seth Green: Manic the Hedgehog, Underdog/Shoeshine Boy Ben Stone: Cad George S. Irving: General Nuisance, Mooch, Running Board Gary Chalk: Riff Raff, Simon Bar Sinister B.B. King: Fred James Ingram: Buster Oleta Adams: Gwendolyn Zucchero: Tortellini Scott McNeil: Guard #1, Hunter #1, The Manager, The Recording Director, Funshine Bear Richard Newman: Ackerman Kathleen Barr: Big Mother Bertha, Mozart, Samantha, Wasp #2, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Kevin, Marie Kanker, Janet Nelson Jr., Lila Test, Bev Mike Pollock: Dr. Sevenbrains, Taxidermy Representative Michael Donovan: Guard #3, The Heir, The Host Kevin Dorsey: Powertool Stevie Vallance: The Heiress, Wasp #1 Brianne Siddall: Fievel Mousekewitz Cathy Cavadini: Tanya Mousekewitz, Daisy Duck Nehemiah Persoff: Papa Mousekewitz Pat Musick: Tony Toponi David Deluise: Tiger, Jerry Russo, Coop Cathianne Blore: Bridget Will Ryan: Digit, Papa Bear Susan Silo: Mama Mousekewitz John Finnegan: Warren T. Rat Maureen O’ Connell: Princess Oriana Peter Neuman: The Duke of Zill, Wack Lizardi Alice Playten: Pearl, Poindexter, Mizzard Robin Atkin Downes: Ack America Ferrera: Astrid Christopher Mintz-Plasse: Fishlegs Craig Ferguson: Gobbler Jay Baruchel: Hiccup Kieron Elliot: Hoark the Haggard Ashley Jensen: Phlegma the Fierce Kristen Wiig: Ruffnut Jonah Hill: Snotlout David Tennant: Spitelout Philip McGrade: Starkard Gerard Butler: Stoick the Vast TJ Miller: Tuffnut Spoilers/and or plots Summons/and or D-Links (Dimension Links) #Marahute #Goliath #Chicken Little #Good Fairy #Aisling #The Beast #Zack Fair #Army of the Dead #Genie #King Mickey (Fantasia version) #Donald Duck (Donald in Mathmagicland version) #José Carioca #Panchito #Goofy (Saludos Amigos version) #Chip 'n Dale (Rescue Rangers version) #Pocahontas #Esmeralda #Tinker Bell #Tiana (Aqua's D-Link) #Alice #Snow White #Cinderella #Aurora #Kida #Rapunzel #Romeo & Juliet (Marco and Suki's D-Links) #Rhino The Hamster (Marco and Suki's D-Link) #Thief #Stitch (Experiment 626) (Ven's D-Link) #Baloo (''Talespin ''version) #Yakko, Wakko & Dot #Dodger (Suki's D-Link) #Chanticleer #Wordgirl (Aqua's D-link & summon) #Red XIII (Marco's D-Link) #Darkwing Duck (Marco's D-Link) #Devon and Cornwall #Roger Rabbit #Robin Hood #Gurgi #Sonic Underground (Sonic, Sonia and Manic) #Queen Aleena #Mario and Luigi #Princess Peach and Daisy #Yoshi #Bugs Bunny #Buster and Babs Bunny #Batty Koda #Toothless #Garfield #Tom and Jerry #Deadpool #Xiao Qing (Panda and The Magic Serpent) #Ulala #Billy Hatcher and Rolly Roll #Earthworm Jim #Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik #Pink Panther Character Gallery Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games Category:Anime Category:Drama Category:Crossovers